


Fateful Encounter

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: You stumble across Levi and Hange unexpectantly in the forest where you live. Whilst you care for an injured Levi, will feelings grow?





	Fateful Encounter

The day had started out as any other. You had woken, dressed, eaten a simple breakfast, done the cleaning, fed the few animals you owned and now you had ventured out into the forest in hopes of catching dinner for later. You had arrows strapped to your back and you held your bow loosely by your side. It was a pretty grey day, clouds taking up most of the sky, the threat of rain was probable and that didn’t exactly bode well for your chances in catching anything.

You’d ventured a little further away from home than usual today, more for the exercise than anything else, the forest was one of your favourite places to be. You’d been walking for awhile when you finally came across two deer. You slowed your steps and crouched down trying to keep yourself hidden. You very slowly and carefully pulled an arrow from your back and raised your bow. One of the deer's heads raised, it’s ears flicking. You pulled back your arm, keeping it steady as you aimed… A snap of branches startled them and they disappeared through overgrown bushes. You swore lowering your arrow.

You were about to put your arrow away when a nearby rustling and sounds of struggling could be heard. You raised your bow and arrow again, moving slowly towards the source.

You waited a moment, hiding yourself behind a tree, then when you saw movement, jumped out. You just managed to change your aim when you came face to face with two people. Two very worst for wear looking people. Your arrow ended up barely missing the woman and embedding into a tree.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” The woman was on her knees, her hands held up in front of her, a body draped over her back.

You dropped your shoulders.

"What are you doing all the way out here?”

The woman looked to the injured guy over her shoulder. You tentatively stepped forward.

“What’s the matter with him?”

Now that you looked properly you could see that they were both soaked through. Strange, you thought, it hasn’t rained recently.

The woman looked up at you imploringly.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but, please, could you help us? He’s hurt badly and I need to get him help.”

You eyed her. She seemed genuine and it was true the man didn’t look good. At all. They were strangers but turning your back on them wouldn’t sit right with you. You pursed your lips together before sighing.

“Okay. My house isn’t far from here, come on.”

The woman looked grateful.

“Thank you.”

She struggled to stand with the extra weight. You took your arrows from your back and hooked them over your shoulder instead.

“Here, let me help. I’ll take him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You look like you’re about to drop.”

You carefully shifted him onto your back and led the way back to your home. By the time you reached home the rain had begun to fall, the skies turning dark and moody. A wind had picked up too and you were glad that you'd made it back before it had gotten bad.

Once inside you placed the man down on your bed and turned to the woman.

"Unfortunately I only have the one bed. I live alone and I don't have much."

"It's fine, really. Thank you for taking us in, uh... "

"Oh, y/n."

She nodded.

"Hange." She gestured to the bed. "That's Levi."

Your eyes widened.

"Hange?" You looked down at the bed. "Levi?" You turned back to Hange. "From the Survey Corps?"

Hange nodded.

"How is it you're all the way out here?"

You looked to Levi and studied his slashed face. If you hadn't been told his name you would never have recognised him. You'd seen him a few years ago when you were in a crowd that had been gathered watching as the Survey Corps returned from yet another failed excursion. That had just been before the fall of Wall Maria and you had moved far inland and isolated yourself deep in the forest. 

"What happened to him?" You asked.

Hange sighed.

"It's a long story for another time. Can you help him?"

You looked over his various wounds.

"I'll try. First he needs to be stripped and cleaned up. You're lucky this forest has many plants with medicinal qualities. Here," You handed Hange a cloth and bowl of water. "Get him cleaned up. I'm going to pick some herbs. I'll be back as soon as possible. Keep him cool, a fever is more than likely going to set in otherwise."

Hange nodded her understanding. You gave a small smile before grabbing your cloak and basket and stepping out back into the rain.

When you returned it had become a lot darker. Hange had lit some lanterns, you could see them flickering through the window. You opened the door, shaking your wet hair from your face before closing it behind you. Hange had fallen asleep, slumped in a chair. Levi seemed to still be unconscious, now stripped to the waist and cleaned up a bit better. Now that his wounds were exposed they looked worse than you anticipated. You put down the basket filled with plants and herbs and approached the bed. Levi's breathing was shallow and his skin was clammy. You took a new cloth and wiped him down. There was a deep wound in his abdomen and the long gash across his face was nasty to say the least. You knew infection was a danger, thankfully, after living in the forest for so long you knew which plants would help ward infection off.

You took your mortar and pestle and began making a paste that you would apply to the injuries with the plants you had collected.

Once you had finished and readied some bandages you set to work tending to his wounds. You, as delicately as possible, applied the paste to the numerous cuts and gashes and carefully wrapped them. By the time you were done, Levi's upper body was almost entirely covered in bandages. You could see there was blood spots covering his trousers too. It would be difficult as they were so tight to remove them and not jostle him, your only option was to cut him out of them. You felt your cheeks colour as you began to cut through the fabric.

You had peeled the material away slowly and you had almost completely removed them, his legs now easily accessible to clean and wrap but Levi jolted at the last moment. He sat bolt up right and you found yourself restrained in a very strong hold. Levi gripped your wrist and throat, the look in his eye gave you chills. You tried to loosen his grip on your throat. He looked you up and down.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

You pulled at his hand and he relented a little. You gasped, catching your breath before you answered.

"My name's y/n. Your friend, Hange, she asked for my help."

Levi squinted at you. A snore had him looking over your shoulder to see her still out in the chair. His grip loosened further though he didn't quite let go of you. He then looked down at himself and his bandaged body. He slowly let go.

"Sorry."

You placed a hand to your throat, rubbing it.

"It's okay. You look like you've been through a lot, you were confused."

He nodded and then grimaced and cried out in pain. You reached out alarmed.

"Lie back down. You're in no condition to be moving." You helped him lie back. "Let me finish fixing you up."

You felt very self conscious now that he was awake as you applied the paste on his legs and wrapped them. Levi's for his part just lay still, staring upwards.

"There. You're done." You sighed. You looked over your work and couldn't help a pang of sympathy at just how much of his body was covered. He must be in a lot of pain. You decided to make him a drink from your plants that would help reduce pain. You weren't sure if he was up for it, but you would bet he needed it.

You boiled some water and crushed up some dark green leaves of a flower you had used yourself a few times. When it was done you brought it back to him. You sat down and held it out. Levi eyed it.

"For the pain." You explained.

Levi looked away.

"I'm fine."

Your hand lowered.

"Bullshit. Have you seen yourself? There's no way you aren't hurting. So stop being a stubborn bastard and take this."

Levi blinked a few times. You raised your eyebrows and waved the cup in front of his face.

"Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone."

"I'll gladly do so. Now here."

You helped to lift his head so that you could tip the cup to his lips. His own hand rose and took the cup.

"I can do it myself."

You relinquished the cup with a roll of your eyes.

"Suit yourself."

When he was done you took the cup away and laid his head back on the pillow. You busied yourself with making up another drink for Hange for when she woke. You placed it on the table next to the chair she slept in and placed a blanket around her shoulders after carefully removing her glasses. You sighed and placed your hands on your hips. You'd have to sleep on the floor it would seem. It would be uncomfortable, but you supposed it was a small sacrifice.

You laid out a blanket and a pillow and settled down.

A few hours into sleeping you were awoken by moaning. You blinked slowly a few times before sitting upright fast when you realised it was coming from Levi. You got up and went to his side.

He was sweating profusely and his teeth and fists were clenched. You grabbed a damp rag and wiped at his brow whilst trying to soothe him.

"No... Not again... I can't fail again... I promised."

Your brow knitted as you tried to settle him.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright."

Levi began to move restlessly and you were afraid that he might hurt himself further.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down." Your heart suddenly ached when he let out a sob. You laid a hand over his, squeezing soothingly. "It's okay... It's okay."

It took you sometime to get him to settle and go back to sleep. You stayed sat by his side for a little while after, keeping an eye on him. Thoughts crossed your mind about what he'd said. What and who had he promised? He must be carrying a great burden, you thought. You couldn't help but feel sympathy for all he must have suffered. You'd heard many horror stories from the Survey Corps expeditions. He no doubt had seen a lot of terrible things and what a weight on his shoulders to be dubbed humanities strongest. So much expectation to live up to. You brushed his hair back that had stuck to his forehead. When a sigh escaped his lips and he turned into the touch you couldn't help your gaze turning softer and a slight blush dusting your cheeks.

A throat clearing made you jump. Your head whipped round to look at Hange. She had a small, amused smile with one eyebrow cocked. Your blush deepened.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

You cleared your own throat before answering.

"Uh, better. He's got a temperature but it's nothing to worry about. "

Hange nodded, taking a sip of the drink you had left her.

"That's good."

You nodded slowly, feeling awkward.

"Um..."

You looked out the window at the early morning light.

"I think I'm going to go find us something to eat. I didn't get the chance yesterday. Keep an eye on his temperature, make sure it doesn't go up. Keep this rag cool for him." 

You stood and reached for your bow and arrow but Hange stepped up and took it from you.

"Let me." She said. "You've done a lot for us. It's the least I can do and it's probably better you keep an eye on Levi. You're more knowledgable."o

"Oh, um, okay."

Hange smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

You nodded and watched her leave.

Now that you were left alone with Levi you suddenly felt nervous, so you distracted yourself with making medicine with the rest of your pickings from yesterday. A grunt from Levi brought you to his side again.

"Are you okay?"

His eye was squeezed shut.

"Hurts." He said through gritted teeth. You nodded and mixed together another drink for him.

"Here, drink this."

He drank without a fuss this time. You placed the cup back on the table when he was done. He eyed your back and licked his lips, trying to make himself say something.

"Thank you."

You turned to look at him surprised.

"Huh?"

He tutted.

"I said, thank you."

You shrugged.

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to, so just take it will ya?"

"Okay. You're welcome."

"Hm."

A few beats of silence passed.

"Where's Hange?"

"She went to get us something to eat."

"Tch. That's gonna be a while."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

You fiddled awkwardly with your hands as you tried to think of something to say. You ended up just asking how he felt again.

"Is the drink helping?"

"Mm. Yeah, a bit."

"Good. Hopefully you can eat something later."

You eyed his bandages, some of them were stained.

"I'll have to change your dressings before too long."

Levi only grunted in response.

You sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get some fresh water. Stay put."

You were thankful for the small reprieve, you were totally being awkward back there. You knelt by the stream and filled the pail with water. A moment alone allowed you to think, it was kind of unbelievable that you had the Levi Ackerman in your home. You remembered the time you had seen him and thought to yourself that he was attractive, you couldn't lie that you'd had a little crush on him, but you hadn't thought about that in a long time, too busy picking up the pieces of your old life and starting anew. Now though you could feel slight butterflies in your stomach at the thought of having him here. It was hardly appropriate to start getting all flustered when the man was in the state he was in.

You made your way back and placed the water by Levi's bedside. He was still awake. You preoccupied yourself cleaning around like you normally did every morning. You were oblivious to being watched as you carried on with your daily routine. You had just finished sweeping when Levi started talking.

"How are you alone out here?"

You were taken off guard with the question.

"Uh," You leant the broom by the door and dusted off your skirt. "I lived within Wall Maria before this. I was the only one of my family that made it out. I made the decision to live as deep inside the walls as possible not long after. After something like that, you kind of need to be alone."

Levi hummed.

"It's not bad out here."

"Yeah, it's alright. Quiet. I like that."

Levi looked around the room.

"You keep the place clean."

You laughed a little.

"Yeah. I clean everyday. I wasn't always such a clean freak, but it's become a habit at this point, helps me feel in control."

Levi's eye lit up a little.

"I see."

You laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... Well, anyway, I should feed the animals. I'll be back to check on you again. I can't guarantee anything, but you could be up and about in a few days."

Levi's gaze turned distant. You thought about saying more but you decided against it, leaving Levi with his thoughts.

A few hours later, Hange returned, proudly holding a couple of rabbits. It wasn't great, but you presumed she probably didn't hunt much. You smiled and thanked her. It would be enough to make a nice stew for later. 

Whilst Hange talked Levi's ear off about her hunting escapades, you made dinner and left it alone to stew for a few hours more. You made another trip for herbs and returned to change Levi's bandages. You chatted idly with Hange whilst you carefully unwrapped his dressings and reapplied the medicine.

"I'm just going down to the river to wash these out." You said gathering up the soiled bandages. 

Levi had fallen back asleep and even Hange was nodding off. You quietly closed the door behind yourself and set off towards the river.

The next few days passed in much a similar fashion. On the fifth day Levi was able to sit up and eat solid food enough to give him proper energy. Hange was out hunting again while you were taking Levi's face bandagesoff. He sat, propped up by a pillow and watched you as you did. You slowly unraveled them to reveal the long slash that cut from his hairline diagonally across to his jaw. It was still angry and red, but your medicine had done the trick and it had closed. You ran your fingers down it with a feather light touch, feeling the raised skin. Levi stayed still while you evaluated his wounds.

You took a wooden bowl filled with a soothing mixture and lightly dabbed the wound with it.

"This should help with the scarring process. It won't stop it, but it shouldn't be so angry." You placed the bowl down when you were done and wiped your hands with a cloth. "The only thing I'm worried about is that wound on your stomach."

Levi shifted a little, lifting the shirt you had leant him.

"It's healing isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but ideally you should be looked at properly. It needs better attention than I can give it."

"You've done a pretty good job to get me here. I'm sure it'll be fine. I trust you."

You coloured slightly.

"Thank you."

Levi nodded.

"I owe you my life."

You shook your head.

"Oh no! I just did what was right. There's no need for that."

Levi shrugged.

"Have it your way. I'd like to show my appreciation somehow though."

You crossed your arms and gave him a stern look.

"You can get better. How about that?"

He grunted.

"I suppose that's doable."

"Good. Now drink this and have something to eat."

His hand touched yours as he held the bowl between you.

"You really have done more than most would." He looked at you sincerely. "Thank you, y/n."

Your heartbeat quickened.

"You're welcome... Levi."

He held your gaze for a few moments more, his hand still covering yours. Then, as if it had never happened, he took the bowl and began to eat. 

It was two days after that Levi and Hange would prepare to leave. You were surprised to wake and find Levi on his feet and dressed in his uniform, Hange helping him.

Hange noticed your concerned expression and turned to you.

"I'd like to thank you sincerely for the help you've given us. But we have to go, we're needed and though it couldn't be helped we've lost a lot of time."

You nodded.

"I understand. I'm glad that I was able to assist you. I wish you luck on whatever you must do."

Hange laid a hand on your shoulder, a solemn smile pulled at her lips.

"Thank you, y/n. You've been more helpful than you know." She turned to Levi who was pulling on his boots. "I'll wait for you outside." She gave your shoulder a squeeze and walked outside.

Levi was struggling with his fasenings, you could see his frustration.

"Here let me help."

You moved his hands and took over. Levi let his hands fall away and watched you as you helped. You were keenly aware of his gaze on you. You tried to keep your hands steady as you tightened one fasening. Why did he make you so nervous? 

You finished the last one and were about to step away, but Levi's hand covered yours. You met his gaze in surprise.

"Levi?"

His one good eye looked into yours and you felt your heart beat wildly. You looked into his battle scarred face, searching his gaze. He was impossible to read at the best of times, now was no different. You felt pinned by the intensity of his stare but you couldn't look away.

"This is goodbye." He said finally. "I wish there was a way to thank you properly, but I've been gone too long as it is. Who knows what we've got to face. We must go."

You bowed your head.

"Of course. People need you." Your lips quirked in a sad smile. "I would have liked to have seen your wound improve a little more though."

Levi looked towards the window.

"If time allowed... I too would have preferred to stay a little longer. "

You looked back up at him with a stunned expression, feeling speechless.

"Levi..."

He turned back to you. He studied your face a moment before standing.

"Goodbye."

He turned and walked away. 

Your heart was racing. This would probably be the last time you'd see him, it was pure luck that you'd found them in the first place. You'd only known him a week and yet you felt an inexplicable ache in your chest at having to see him leave. A sudden sense of urgency gripped you as Levi reached for the door.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked at you over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. You stood and approached him. Your heart was out of control at this point as you came to stand right in front of him. You searched his face, taking in his every feature. You raised your hands to place them on either side of Levi's face. His eye widened as he stood very still.

"Y/n?"

You mustered all the courage you had and took a step forward into his space, your hands gently guiding Levi's face down as you leant up and brought your lips to his. Your eyes closed the moment your lips touched, your hands trembled slightly.

Levi stood in shock, his body rigid as your soft lips met his. His brain short circuited for a moment as he tried to process what was happening. It took him a second to get accustomed then his body relaxed and he leant more into the kiss. He felt the tremor in your hands and placed his own over yours to steady them. After several seconds that felt more like minutes you broke apart. You both stood close, eyes still closed whilst you came back to the present.

When you looked up into Levi's face there was a slight confusion there. You smiled softly.

"You said you wanted a way to thank me properly."

He cupped your face with a hand.

"I wish I could stay and thank you some more."

You couldn't help the little wobble of your chin as you offered a smile. He pressed one more lingering kiss to your lips before dragging himself away to join Hange.

As soon as the door closed tears began to fall. You didn't bother to wipe them away as you went to stand by the window and watch Levi speak to Hange for a moment and then as they both walked away from your house.

You stayed looking out your window long after they had gone. The place felt oddly quiet now that you were back on your own. You looked to the now empty bed and felt a pang in your chest. You sat on the bed and laid a hand where Levi had lain. You hoped with everything you had that Levi would be safe and even though it was unlikely, you prayed that the two of you would meet again.


End file.
